Alice Corbin Henderson
Alice Corbin Henderson (April 16, 1881 - July 18, 1949) was an American poet, prose author, and editor. Life Alice Corbin was born in St. Louis, Missouri. Her mother died in 1884, and she was briefly sent to live with her father's cousin Alice Mallory Richardson in Chicago, before returning to her father in Kansas after his remarriage in 1891. Corbin attended the University of Chicago, and in 1898 published a collection of poetry Linnet Songs. In 1904 she rented a studio in the Academy of Fine Arts in Chicago, and it was there she met her future husband, William Penhallow Henderson, a painter, architect and furniture designer, who was teaching there at the time. They married on October 14, 1905. In 1912 her 2nd collection of poems, The Spinning Woman of the Sky, was published, and she became assistant editor to Harriet Monroe at Poetry magazine. She left Chicago for Santa Fe, New Mexico in 1916, after having been diagnosed with tuberculosis. She continued working on Poetry by long distance until 1922. Henderson and her husband were devoted to New Mexico and the Southwest. They were active in the civil rights of Native Americans. She published Red Earth: Poems of New Mexico in 1920 and The Turquoise Trail: An anthology of New Mexico poetry in 1928. In 1937 William Penhallow Henderson designed what is now called the Wheelwright Museum of the American Indian in the form of a traditional Navajo hogan, and Alice Corbin Henderson became curator of the museum. 1937 saw Henderson publishing Brothers of Light: The Penitentes of the southwest, for which her husband provided the illustrations. The book was reprinted by Yucca Tree Press in 1998 (ISBN 1-881325-23-7). Publications Poetry * Linnet Songs. Chicago: privately published, 1898. * The Spinning Woman of the Sky: Poems. Chicago: R.F. Seymour, 1912. *''Red Earth: Poems of New Mexico. Chicago: R.F. Seymour, 1920; Santa Fe, NM: Museum of New Mexico Press, 2003. * ''The Sun Turns West. Santa Fe, NM: Writers' Editions, 1933 Short fiction *''Christmas Stories: A book of sketches''. Chicago: Wind-Tryst Press, 1898. Non-fiction *Introduction to N. Howard Thorp, Songs of the Cowboys. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1921.Search results = au:N. Howard Thorp, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 8, 2015. *"The Dance-Rituals of the Pueblo Indians". New York: Theatre Arts 7:2 (April 1923). *''Modern Indian Painting'' (pamphlet). New York: Exposition of Tribal Arts, 1931. * Brothers of Light: The Penitentes of the southwest (illustrated by William Penhallow Henderson). New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1937; Las Cruces, NM: Yucca Tree Press, 1998; Santa Fe, NM: Sunstone Press, 2013. *"Indian Artists of the Southwest". American Indian 2:3 (Spring 1945). Juvenile * Adam’s Dream, and two other miracle plays for children. New York: Scribner, 1908. *''Cinderella; or, The glass slipper''. Chicago: Rand McNally, 1914. Translated * Hans Christian Andersen, Best Fairy Tales (illustrated by William Penhallow Henderson). Chicago: Rand McNally, 1908. Edited * The New Poetry: An anthology of twentieth-century verse in English (edited with Harriet Monroe). New York: Macmillan, 1917 **new & enlarged edition, 1923. * The Turquoise Trail: An anthology of New Mexico poetry. Boston: Hughton, Mifflin, 1928. * New Mexico: A Guide to the Colorful State. Works Progress Administration (Federal Writers’ Project), 1937.Alice Corbin Henderson, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 2, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alice Corbin Henderson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 19, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Alice Corbin Henderson in The New Poetry: An anthology: "O World." "Two Voices," "Love Me at Last," "Humoresque," "One City Only," "Apparitions," "The Pool," "Music," "What Dim Arcadian Pastures" *"Alice Corbin Henderson at the Poetry Foundation. *Alice Corbin at PoemHunter (13 poems) *Alice Corbin in Poetry: A magazine of the new verse, 1912-1922: "America," "Symbols," "The Star," "Nodes," "Fallen," "O World," "Humoresque," "Two Voices," "Love Me at Last," "One City Only," "Music," "The Pool," "Apparitions," "Color Note," "Song," "In the Desert," "Indian Songs," "The great air birds go swiftly by," "Los Conquistadores," "Three Men Entered the Desert Alone," "Old Timer," "Pedro Montoya of Arroyo Hondo," "In the Sierras," "A Song from Old Spain," "Muy Vieja Mexicana," "On the Acequia Madre," "El Rito de Santa Fe," "Candle-light," "The Mask," "Rain-prayer," "Fame," "Song of Sunlight," "Go Touch the Silent Strings," "The Storm Bird," "Song," "I Sw the World Go By," "Summons," "Epitaph," "The Balla of Macario Romero," "Madre Maria," "Manzanita," "Chula la Mañana," "El Coyotito," "Christ is Born in Bethlehem," "Coplas," "Cundiyo," "Petrolino's Complaint" ;Audio / video *Alice Corbin Henderson poems at YouTube ;Books *Alice Corbin Henderson at Amazon.com ;About *Alice Corbin Henderson at AskART. *Meeting Alice Corbin Henderson at Poetry & Popular Culture *Alice Corbin Henderson at Find a Grave ;Etc. * Alice Corbin Henderson Collection at the University of Texas at Austin Category:1881 births Category:1949 deaths Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:American magazine editors Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:American women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets